C'mon Nanao chan just one kiss
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Shunsui Kissed Nanao for the first time and she's acting kind of weird dose Nanao like Shunsui too? I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! enjoy


_**C'mon Nanao-chan just one kiss?**_

Nanao was hard at work until her captain came in.

"Nanao-chan my love! I'm back from my meeting!" he sang playfully.

Nanao didn't answers to be honest she didn't even see him or hear him so was so into her work.

"Um Nanao-chan?" He whispered then he put his hands over her eyes "Guess who?"

Then with out thinking Nanao elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow Nanao-chan! That really hurt!" Shunsui whined.

"Oh um Captain I'm sorry" Nanao sighed.

"So what are you doing?" he asked looking over her shoulder.

"**Your **paper work" she said in an annoyed voice.

"I see what are you doing tonight?" he asked with a charming smile.

"Um I have no idea why?"

"How about you take a break for once and have some sake with me?" he smirked.

"No" she said coldly.

"Nanao-chan! Please!" he said with a childish pouty face.

"Fine but only for a few drinks" Nanao sighed in defeat.

"Wonderful I get to spend an evening with my two favorite things sake and my Nanao-chan!" he smiled.

"I'm not your Nanao" Nanao said coldly.

"Aww c'mon Nanao-chan don't be so mean! Cute, cute Nanao-chan" he sang. But he was suddenly cut off with a book to the back of the head.

"Ow!" he whined rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll see you tonight then" Nanao sighed walking toward the door.

Later that evening she went to go find her captain when she finally found him she saw him sitting on a blanket under a cherry blossom tree with a bottle of sake. Shunsui looked up and saw Nanao and gave her a charming smile and Nanao quietly took a seat next to him and slightly blushed.

"Hello lovely Nanao-chan" he smiled handing her a glass of sake.

Nanao remained silent and started to drink her sake.

"You look very beautiful Nanao-chan" he smirked.

"Thanks" she sighed.

"Nanao-chan why do you always act so cold toward me?" he asked tucking a piece of her black hair behind her ear.

"I don't have to answer that" she said turning away from him.

"I guess not but it would be nice to know" he chuckled. "Don't you trust me lovely Nanao-chan?" he asked his face so close to hers she could feel his breath on her skin.

"I d-do captain" Nanao said nervously adjusting her glasses.

"I love you my cute Nanao-chan" he said kissing her gently.

His lips tasted like sake and she didn't know what to do her captain was kissing her right in the middle of the 8th division. Not knowing what to do Nanao kissed him back. Finally Shunsui stopped and smiled at his blushing vice captain. Nanao's face went from shocked, to pissed, and then to confused.

"Nanao-chan?" Shunsui whispered.

"C-captain…how….I….um…UGH!" she stuttered in a frustrated voice and ran off.

"Nanao-chan! Wait!" he called chasing after her.

"Leave me alone!" Nanao yelled locking her door.

"I'm sorry Nanao" Shunsui apologized sadly.

"Just leave me alone for a while…ok?" Nanao whispered.

"Alright…." Shunsui said sadly walking away.

Nanao sat quietly on the floor covering her mouth and blushing a bright red.

_He kissed me…and he said he loved me...what do I do…do I feel the same?...ugh I don't know…_ she thought and slowly fell asleep.

Shunsui sadly walked around until he ended up in the 13th division and saw his best friend Jushiro Ukitake trimming a Bonsai tree.

"Hello Jushiro" he sighed.

"What's wrong Shunsui you seem sad" Jushiro wondered.

"I pissed Nanao off…I don't think she'll even talk to me now" Shunsui frowned.

"What could you have possibly done to make her that angry?" Jushiro wondered patting his friends shoulder.

"I kissed her and told her I loved her…"

"You what? Did you do it in a nice way or your way?" Jushiro asked.

"Well I suppose I did it my way" he smiled nervously.

"That's the problem…come inside Shunsui" Jushiro sighed.

Once they got in side they both started to drink tea.

"Nanao told me to leave her alone for a while is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Shunsui asked looking into his full cup of tea.

"I would say it's a good thing…because she's thinking about all that happened." Jushiro said sipping his tea.

"I hope she feels the same way…" Shunsui whispered.

The next morning Nanao woke up in a confused daze until she remembered what happened between her and Shunsui. She sighed and started walking toward her office.

_Calm down Nanao it will be ok…he probably won't remember anything…so don't worry…_ she thought nervously walking toward the doors.

Nanao slowly opened the door and there she saw Shunsui sitting quietly at his desk working. He looked up at Nanao and smiled.

"Good morning Nanao-chan" he smiled.

"Uh yes…good morning captain…" she said nervously sitting at her own desk.

Nanao started writing nervously this was the first time it's ever been quite in the office which made her even more nervous.

_Why isn't he talking… cant he see he's making me even more nervous than I already am? _She thought.

"Captain?" Nanao whispered.

"Yes? Nanao-chan…"

"About last night…I'm sorry for running off on you it's just….you um took me by surprise…and I didn't know what to do…" she blushed.

"I'm very sorry Nanao…I shouldn't have kissed you like that…" Shunsui frowned.

"Um its fine …I didn't mind really that much about the kiss…it was just I was surprised." She said blushing a deep red.

"So you didn't mind the kiss?" he smiled.

"No" Nanao blushed.

Shunsui got up and flashed stepped to the other side of the room to touch his forehead with Nanao's.

"So dose that mean…." Shunsui started to say.

"Well…how about we just take it one step at a time ok?" Nanao smiled

"Deal….can I uh have a kiss right now?" he asked happily.

"Um… sure" Nanao smiled.

Shunsui smiled and kissed Nanao softly that one simple kiss made Nanao's heart race.

"Hey Shunsui how did it-"Jushiro stopped and smiled at the captain and vice captain kissing and he slowly walked away unnoticed.

Shunsui looked at Nanao with his eyes filled with love and smiled at her gently stroking her cheek.

"So want to go on a romantic walk tonight?" Shunsui asked giving her a charming smile.

"Ok it's a date" Nanao smiled.

_Ah! Date my lovely Nanao-chan is going on a date with me! _ Shunsui grinned.

"Aright I cant not wait my love" he smiled.


End file.
